User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Shaolin vs Maori
Shaolin vs Maori Shaolin The Monk is all bark and no bite, well unless it has swords of course. Without the swords, the Monk will lose to any other warrior. With almost no lethality, their legendary skill is nothing against another skilled foe or martial art. Against an armored foe, the Monk can’t do any damage. Kung fu looks good, but it’s just as effective as almost any other martial art. Twin Hooks Using two swords at once is uncommon, normally being used with a shield. However, this combination is quite surprising. The midranged strike, spin, hooks, stabbing handle- so many ways to fight your enemy. However, this weapon is really hard to use, but when used correctly, other swordsmen beware. Emei Piercers These daggers are known for their spinning ability, which serves no purpose in battle. These stab-only daggers are incredibly short and shows no ability to defend the user. It doesn’t appear to have a strong grip either. Bo Staff The Staff appears to have no instant lethality. It can beat a person to death, but will need to deliver multiple strikes to kill. Although stronger than a spear shaft, this wood can still be broken by a powerful weapon. However its speed shown does show some potential, if any. Whip Chain Using a whip for a weapon is unique as it can tangle or disarm the foe’s weapon and can create a defensive zone around the warrior, but is not instantly lethal in any way. I like the idea of whips, being so fluid that it goes around weapons, being unpredictable and fast, and can twist around weapons to disarm foes. That said- I am not using this weapon in a serious fight. Give the stick some credit, at least the Bo Staff can kill someone if you beat them silly- this weapon, I don’t think so… Maori Ok, before anyone says anything- the Maori also have a martial art too. It’s called Mau rākau, and don’t debate if it’s better or worse than kung fu, ok? Maori have possibly the most primitive weapons in the entire show. At least the Apache had projectiles! But yeah, these guys are crazy! I don’t want to get eaten, I don’t want to face New Zealand Zombies. Sting Ray Spear This is THE worst spear yet. It is instantly breakable; any damage to the spear point disables the weapon. A simple block with a shield destroys the weapon. One shot weapons are not useful in any fight. Mere This club is at least twice as strong as steel. Despite being a club, it looks deadlier than a knife as it cuts a cow skull in half. However, it is really small. Taiaha The staff/spear is able to deliver lethal blunt attacks and piercing attacks. The traditional weapon is very flexible and can be used in many ways. Yet because it is used as a staff, it’s a large weapon that has a relatively shorter range compared to similar spears of this length. Shark Tooth Club Although the slashing power isn’t always deep, it can stop a warrior with its chipping edges in a wide tearing gash. However, the edges are breakable and the weapon is really shortranged, though breaking into the enemy? OH THAT HURTS. The handle also is used as a stabbing dagger. Terrain- Polynesian Islands- This terrain affected their weapons more than anything else. With a lack of flint or iron, Maori were one of the last stone age warriors to exist in human history. Match The Twin Hook Swords obliterated the fight, no other weapon has yet done this much damage in any fight. They can disarm, they are instantly lethal, there are two swords, hooking them makes a midrange weapon- it’s the ultimate sword against an unarmored opponent. Other than that, both warriors had weak weapons. The monk’s blunt weapons had no instant killing and the Maori’s weapons were mainly sticks or bone. It shows that a perfect weapon fighting below average weapons can completely win a fight. Because most of the Monk’s weapons were not very lethal or battle effective, I was voting for the Maori- not expecting the Hook Sword’s winning in a landslide. Also check out my previous reviews. Category:Blog posts